What Are We Doing
by Mousey123
Summary: Based on CrimsonHourCosplay's I Just Wanna Be Mad CMV. France and England are fighting...again. This time however, England starts to think back to the last time they fought like this. He doesn't have much to worry about though because France has a little surprise planned for him. Rated M because I am paranoid. FACE family


Tears ran down my face as I walked away from yet another fight with my husband, Francis Bonnefoy. Goddamn it you bloody frog, why do you tease me so much?! I love that frog so much, but it hurts when we fight. Maybe it's just me... Maybe it's stress. Maybe it's France's constant flirting to get me flustered. I just don't know anymore...

I let my mind wander back to the last time that France and I had a fought so much. It had been because of Francis insulting my cooking; again. That time he had given me a cook book. I can still remember it well.

~~~flashback~~~

I was sitting in the living room watching tele with Mathew and Alfred, something about mitosis. Francis had walked in with a present wrapped in purple and his vibrant smile reserved only for myself and the twins, not the flirty cocky smile usually there in it's place. I smiled faintly, somewhat excited for whatever the frog had gotten for me. I carefully opened the shiny purple paper only to find a cook book. A bloody fucking COOK BOOK! And in Swedish no less! How am I supposed to use a cook book,let alone a Swedish one?! When I turned my gaze to him to look over him , he was looking at me hopefully. I slammed the book down on his lap and walked out the room, fuming.

"ARTHUR!" Francis called after me, but I ignored it in favor of going off to make myself some tea. Bloody git I thought venomously.

Over the next few weeks we barely talked, and when we did, it was only to argue some more. I felt worn and several times my boss had asked me if I was okay. Bloody hell, this is completely miserable. More arguments resulted in my 'sulking' as Francis phrased it, several incidents with which involved Francis getting soaked with water, and more hurt on both our ends.

The twins finally seemed to have had enough of our arguing, and had apparently formulated a plan to get us to make up. One night Alfred walked into the kitchen where I had been sitting and avoiding Francis, and he led me to his and Mathew's bedroom. Standing outside the bedroom as well was my so very French husband and Mathew. At first Francis and I tried to avoid each other's presence and looked questioningly at our respective charges. When this didn't work we looked at each other and shrugged. Might as well attempt to let our grudges from the past few weeks go and try to make up.

After tucking in the twins in, we exited the room before turning and kissing each other gently, almost tentatively before giving in to our desire for more after lacking in each other's contact for an extended period of time."This will be some glorious make up sex, non Angleterre?" Francis whispered huskily in my ear. I didn't reply, only nodding and gasping as he kissed along my neck.

~~~END FLASHBACK~~~

I hope that is how it is this time around, I may get annoyed with that bloody frog easily, but I still love him.

I sighed as I walked into our shared house to hear Mathew and Alfred playing video games. Francis was in the kitchen when I walked into the kitchen. Said man turned upon hearing my footsteps and smiled in what seemed to be a hopeful manner. He embraced me, out of surprise I stood there for a few seconds before hugging the Frenchmen back fiercely. Francis slipped out of the embrace before getting onto one knee and pulling something out of his back pocket of his jeans.

"F...Francis... what are you doing?" I stuttered. "Angleterre, I know you zhink I am an absolute frog, but I want to know you love me still. Will you renew your vows with me?" he asked almost nervously. I looked at the blond before me and gazed into the brilliant blue eyes I fell in love with." You're right I do think you're a wanker, but," I paused," how can I ever fallout of love with you? Of bloody course I will renew my vows with you!"

I saw relief shine through my husband's eyes,"Mon dieu, merci Arthur, merci."I found myself in a smoldering kiss, and shortly after being pushed against the wall. A cough and awkward shuffling broke us out of our kiss. The twins were standing in the door and looking rather embarrassed for having walking in on their fathers kissing passionately.

"What are you doing?" Mathew asked innocently. "That's a good question,Mathieu," Francis turned to me," What are we doing?"


End file.
